The Dark Lady's Mountain
by TheWyldeWynd
Summary: Sometimes, love can survive the very darkest distopia. And sometimes, it cannot. Stories of Blue Mountain.
1. Raindrops

Listen: (Apologize by Timbaland

* * *

It was raining. Dark clouds blocking out the rising sun.

Hoykar stood under the rain, moon-silver hair plastered to his face. Physically he was trembling, body wracked from the cold of the weather. Inwardly, he was still, unmoving.

Behind him the rain had long since soaked through the sweet-cakes and deluded the wine, so carefully lain out for the special day. For his life-day.

It had happened before, so, so many times. It always started out well, fingers entwined, tender touches and loving words. Than Winnowill would come up, or something would be forgotten, or something so stupid and trivial they never remembered after. And then Kureel would pull away, shout and glare, each words piercing Hoykar's heart. Always the same, vicious, unending circle. Then Kureel would storm away, leaving Hoykar to pick up the pieces of his heart and wait for his return.

Kureel always came back, and Hoykar was always waiting. He was waiting because he _needed_ Kureel. Needed his love, and his kisses, and his tight embrace. He needed the late nights cuddled close in bed, the lips brushing his ear and whispering an apology. Needed it, thirsted for it, like it was life itself.

But this time there would be no more waiting. There would be no more coming back. No more sweet apologies whispered from the warmth and safety of each other's arms. Never again.

Hoykar was glad it was raining. He could pretend the tears were only raindrops.


	2. Seasons

Listen: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

* * *

It was spring outside and Asseni met Mirandor. He wasn't the most handsome elf in the Mountain, nor the brightest, nor the bravest. But the moment they met he loved her, and that was all she needed. They were always together after that, holding hands, lingering in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses and tender words. Asseni would dance in the air for Mirandor, and Mirandor would delight Asseni with his magic, making green things grow and bloom as he alone could.

It was summer outside and Asseni and Mirandor used the word 'lifemate' for the first time. It was late at night, cuddled together in their room as a storm raged outside. Mirandor brushed Asseni's white-blonde hair from her face and whispered the word in her ear. She had heard it used before, by others, but never with the passion and feeling as when Mirandor said it. She whispered the word back, and they meant it.

It was autumn outside and Asseni and Mirandor wanted more. The safety of the Mountain had become stifling and dead, an ever present cloud of gloom hovering everywhere. 'Outside,' Mirandor whispered one night, 'in the world we will be able to thrive.' and Asseni believed it with her whole heart.

The day before they left the Lady came to see Mirandor. She said she wanted his help with something in her chambers. Later she returned alone, asking for Asseni's aid in another project.

It was winter outside and above the unused entrance to the Mountain, a female called "Door" sat eternally still. It was winter outside and far beneath the Mountain, a skeleton was trapped in magic-shaped vines. It was winter outside and Asseni and Mirandor were no more.


	3. Finale

As commanded, so shall it be. Here you are Rilly, Wyl style Vinnomance. Enjoy kids.

(FYI: Wyl takes suggestions and requests if there's something you'd like to see)

* * *

_(Listen: My Immortal (acoustic) -by Evanescence)_

If I said I loved you

What would your reaction be?

Would you take me in your arms,

Or turn your back on me

If I said I needed you

How would you reply?

Would you say you felt the same,

Or simply pass me by

I long to tell you how I feel

As you sit on your dead thrown

But the words die on my lips

And I walk away alone

Long ago my heart was white

Years past my soul was pure

Now I've done things I don't regret

And I desire not a cure

Some day you may understand

When my deeds are brought to light

That your silence drove me away

And now you cannot make it right

So no more words to you lost love

No longer shall I cry

I do this for what we once shared

I love you Voll, goodbye


	4. Gone

_(Listen: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)_

"Talno? Are you alright?"

The Chosen stiffened a bit, hastily brushing away the tears that glistened in his eyes and on his cheeks. Content that he appeared calm enough, he turned around, summoning a bright smile. "Oh Yeyeen, I didn't hear you come up. I'm sorry, what was it? I was… off a bit."

Yeyeen grinned, sighing teasingly, "My oh my, great Talno, the foundation of sense for Blue Mountain's Chosen, as cloud-headed as little Hoykar. What are we coming to?" she shook her head wryly. "I just wanted to know if you were going to join the rest of us for midday, and you seemed…" she trailed off, looking closer at him.

"Seemed… what?"

Starting slightly, she shook her head again, "Oh nothing, I probably just spent too much time in the saddle today. A bit dizzy-headed. So, will we be enjoying you today?"

"Ah, not today Yeyeen, I'm not so hungry."

"I see." Her eyes narrowed slightly, as though searching for something in him. Finally, she nodded, then turned and walked away.

At last. Talno's shoulders sagged, any life he had held a moment past fading away. Silently, he stood and walked towards the Aerie.

It was so quiet outside, the whisper of twilight winds the only noise as he and Dustwhirl soared lazily across the sky.

His mind wondered, traveling through the years behind him. The sky was so lonely now, with just the two. It had been less so once, when he had Newflight. When he had Aisha.

A coldness squeezed his heart, pressing on the shattered pieces like a spectral hand. How long since he had shared the sky? Since there had been slim, white hands that held him during flight?

* * *

It had been so different from this night, the last time they had flown together. The wind had been harsh, driving, but Aisha had insisted. 'Anything,' she had said, 'anything but staying in this tomb any longer.'

All it had taken was one current, rising from nowhere to throw Newflight into a downward spiral, and Aisha had her anything. And then Talno was alone.

How had he survived the fall, when she did not? What cruel force had kept him living in a word without his heart?

Dustwhirl was descending, knowing full well where his rider had meant to go from the beginning. Talon leapt down, feet connecting with the ground. And there it was. He looked down at the mound of rocks, eyes dry. Slowly, he pulled a necklace free from his pouch, then placed the delicate circlet of woven grass and bone on top of the mound.

"I'm sorry I am so late this year, I- I couldn't get away before now." Strength fading, he fell to his knees, tears coming slowly. _"Why?! You could have had anyone? Why did you chose me?"_ the tears fell faster, pouring down his face in a torrent, _"Why chose me only to leave me?"_ his head fell into his hands, _"I miss you Aisha. I miss you."_

Laughter echoed off the walls of the Chosen's dining hall. Eresir, blind drunk, flopped about on the table, balancing a pickle of all things on his nose.

Nestled together, Yeyeen and Oroleed cackled over his antics. On the other side, Aroree and Reevol's shoulders shook his quieter laughter. Only Kureel was holding himself from the festivities, deaf to Hoykar's attempts to pull him in.

Poor Hoykar. For a moment, Talno felt for the youngest of the Chosen, sitting by his distant lovemate. Soon he would realize the futility of holding onto their love.

Love could never live in the Mountain, for the dead don't love.


	5. Dreams

(Listen: Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby)

* * *

It was a dream come true. Year upon years of lifemating and the impossible had happened.

Recognition.

Shindo had swept her into his arms, lips pressing against hers. Respel had sobbed, joy flowing into tears and down her beaming face. They had reached their chambers in record time, and a life began.

Neither had ever seen a child, and they had decided to play it safe. They went to see Winnowill.

The healer, an odd smile on her face, had checked over Respel and pronounced the unborn healthy, but suggested that she come often to be sure. As they left Respel felt an oddness in her womb.

Two night later the oddness became pain, and Shindo rushed his lifemate to Winnowill.

They lost the baby that night.

Respel didn't leave their room after that, just said in bed sobbing. Shindo tried, and failed to comfort her.

A month after they lost the baby, Respel disappeared. Ever soul in the Mountain searched for her into the next day. It was Shindo who found her, crumpled like a discarded doll at the bottom of a drop-off.

Winnowill came to him that night, the same odd smile fixed on her features, and said she could make the pain go away.

Centuries later Winnowill stood next to a small newcomer, telling the child about Brace. Once, he might have cared enough to warn the foreigner. But he didn't.


	6. Forever

My promised Vinnomance for LadyArill, enjoy!

_(Listen: I Miss You by Avril Lavigne) _

* * *

When we were young, the world was such a bright place. Every morning we would wake up and fall in love again, and then you would pull me into your arms and kiss me, and we would whisper that we would love each other forever.

We were always together then, everywhere we went. It didn't feel right to be without you, like I was missing everything that made me right. Did you feel the same? Did your heart beat for me as mine beat for you?

We used to curl up together at night, watching the stars. And every night you would kiss me so softly, so perfectly, that I felt as though I would melt. You always manage to surprise me, even though I knew you would do it.

We used to be so much in love. Do you remember? It was so long ago, it feels like another life.

Then it changed. You started drifting away from me. You still said that you loved me, but it didn't feel the same. You still pulled me into your arms, but your embrace was week. Something was missing from me even when you were right there. Your kisses didn't surprise me anymore. They were cold.

When did you become old? When did that spark die and disappear from your beautiful eyes? When did you give up on life?

You sit there now on your high throne, more dead than alive. I miss you. No, I miss who you were. I miss what we had.

We used to say that we would love each other forever. I guess forever's not that long after all.


	7. Silk

_(Listen: If You Only Knew by Gil Ofarim)_

* * *

It was love at first sight for Halla. Kindre was so beautiful, lamplight turning her gold hair into waves of sunlight, silken robes hugging her curves.

Halla watched her every day, her nimble fingers darting across her loom, or deftly working a needle and thread.

How could someone like Kindre ever love her? Halla looked in a mirror and her hair was dull brown, her skin pale and freckled, her body with no curves to speak of. How could someone like her ever catch the eye of Blue Mountain's master tailor?

So she watched, every day, for centuries. Watched her as she worked, sewed, and wove.

Then it all changed.

"You think I haven't seen you?"

Halla stammered, trying to deny Kindre's words. Until Kindre silenced her with a kiss. Kindre's lips were soft, gliding against hers like the silk she worked.

Slowly Kindre pulled away, smiling, "How could I miss you?"

Halla felt her heart take flight.

They head towards Halla's chambers, fingers entwined, gazing at each other. Neither hear the sharp crack of rock, or felt the falling stones.

'A fault in the rock.' it was said. The wall was repaired, Blue Mountain moved on, and two tailors were forgotten.


End file.
